


Parce que

by malurette



Series: Gribouillis sur bouts de papier [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, UST, Unrequited, and bit of crack too, egocentrism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles et mini-fics, entre Misa, Light, et parfois quelques autres, comment ça marche ou pas entre eux. 1ère vignette : Light n'a jamais eu le temps d'aimer personne, et surtout pas Misa. 2ème : S'il y avait eu un premier baiser entre Light et L ? 3ème : des pommes ! 4ème : Misa et le nom de la lune ? 5 et 6ème : L et Light au petit matin. 7ème : Light, Aucune fille avant Misa. 8ème : Light et son Death Note, presque comme s’il avait une maîtresse. 9ème : Misa/Light/Kiyomi : catfight ! 10ème : L et Light, Des corvées administratives. 11ème : Misa/Light, Marques d'affection. 12ème : L, Light et Misa ; observation "scientifique". 13ème : Light et l'équipe anti-Kira, pas en haute estime... 14ème : Light et L, la cerise sur le gâteau. 15ème : Light et Ryûk, c'est pas d'la tarte ! 16ème : Sôichirô et L, et si... <br/>17ème : Misa, l'équipe anti-Kira et la chaîne entre L et Light. <br/>18ème : où Higuchi et Misa se moquent de Matsuda. <br/>19ème : Light et Ryûk, Servir de pion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misa/Light, impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parce que  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light, Amane Misa  
>  **Genre :** incompatibilité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Light et Misa" pour Azalée Calypso (printemps ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Il n’a simplement pas le temps pour ça. Il est un dieu et il a un monde nouveau à construire. Et un prédateur à supprimer, aussi. Il n’a pas loisir de penser à la bagatelle ; se laisser distraire serait trop dangereux.  
C’est un peu dommage : il doit reconnaître qu’elle est mignonne, et intelligente, même si elle n’est pas trop son genre. S’il l’avait rencontrée par hasard, il se serait sans doute arrêté à ses faux airs de nunuche et n’aurait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu’elle cachait dessous. Sans le Death Note, s’il était resté un étudiant normal… he bien, il ne l’aurait tout simplement jamais rencontrée, elle n’aurait eu aucune raison de s’amouracher de lui. Elle n’existerait pas, dans son monde.

Mais grâce au Death Note, parce qu’il a puni le meurtrier de ses parents, parce qu’elle a cherché à le rencontrer, et parce qu’elle peut lui être utile, ils se connaissent. Et à cause de cela justement, il n’aura jamais de sentiments pour elle. Il admire les capacités dont elle fait montre, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il reconnaît sa valeur, objectivement, mais n’a pas de sentiments spéciaux pour elle. Elle peut toujours lui servir, et pour ça il lui est vaguement reconnaissant. Mais non, il ne l’aimera jamais comme elle l’aurait désiré. Mais si après tout elle prétend que ça lui est égal, de juste faire semblant, autant en profiter…


	2. Light & L, si ça comptait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais là, qui est vainqueur, qui est vaincu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu ne m’auras pas.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light, L  
>  **Genre :** défaite  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** " >tu m’auras pas" + contrainte accessoire "premier baiser" pour 31_jours (30 avril ‘07)  
> pour Azalée Calypso  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 7 – je doute qu’il y ait encore du monde qui ne sache pas déjà, mais sait-on jamais...  
>  **Note :** léger AR, cependant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Tu m’auras pas, pense Light en s’adressant à Ryūzaki. Tu m’auras pas, pense L à s’adressant à Kira. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris. Ils se tournent autour. Proie et prédateur à la fois. L’un traque l’autre et inversement. Que l’un commette la moindre erreur et s’en sera fini de lui.  
C’est comme s’ils étaient face à face sur une corde au-dessus du vide, dans le noir. En équilibre au-dessus de rien, sans pouvoir se voir. Et qu’il fallait faire tomber l’autre sans choir à son tour.  
Mais le jeu est truqué, on croirait que la chance est du côté des Dieux de la Mort. Light ne s’est pas arrêté aux humains, a réussi à faire faire ce qu’il voulait d’une divinité. L s’effondre. L’incrédulité passe dans ses yeux, la défaite, et enfin le glacis de la mort.

Tu ne m’as pas eu, conclut Light, avant de se mettre à hurler de terreur feinte. Alors que les policiers paniquent, se croyant les prochains sur la liste, puis constatant qu’il n’en est rien s’agitent, cherchant encore à sauver Ryūzaki. Non, non, non, martèle-t-il intérieurement, le Death Note provoque la mort, définitivement : tenter de le réanimer est vain. Et pourtant il joue son rôle jusqu’au bout, s’applique au bouche-à-bouche et au massage cardiaque, attendant les secours.

Dans la salle d’attente aux urgences, il bout de colère. L est mort, Kira a gagné, plus rien ne se met en travers de son chemin, qu’ils cessent donc de s’acharner sur lui !  
Son père, se méprenant évidemment sur l’origine de sa nervosité, lui pose une main se voulant apaisante sur l’épaule. Rien ne le consolera de la mort de son équipier, son meilleur ami, le meilleur espoir d’attraper Kira, mais il faudra continuer le combat malgré tout. Honorer sa mémoire en poursuivant son œuvre.  
Light a envie de hurler. Tu ne ressusciteras pas, et tu ne me manqueras pas. Tu voulais que je prenne ta succession mais je ne deviendrai pas toi. Je suis Kira et j’ai gagné. Tu. Ne. M’auras. Pas.


	3. Light & L (et Ryûk ?), des pommes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An apple a day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Overdose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light, L  
>  **Genre :** un peu nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "pommes" pour Sheepnimrauko, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Ce type qui s’empiffre à longueur de journée, Light ne pourra bientôt plus le supporter. Toujours à engloutir du thé ressemblant à du sirop tant il le sucre, des confiseries, des cochonneries diverses et variées. Beurk. Il s’écœure rien que de le regarder.  
Si encore il mangeait des trucs sains, des fruits et des légumes ! Il aurait peut-être moins l’impression d’être en train de mourir d’hyperglycémie en restant simplement à ses côtés, quelle que soit la quantité de calories que brûlent leurs cerveaux à réfléchir sur l’affaire Kira.

Encore que… non, à la réflexion, il ne veut surtout pas non plus le voir manger des pommes. D’abord, ça serait dangereux : s’il se mettait à les compter et s’apercevait que sa réserve diminue inexplicablement (merci Ryūk, tu vas nous faire repérer !)… Ensuite, ensuite, justement, Ryūk : non, il ne veut pas en plus penser au shinigami quand il verrait Ryūzaki engloutir pomme sur pomme. Ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas. Il en serait capable de se dénoncer juste pour faire cesser cette association d’idées !


	4. Misa/Light, la Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Kira, Misa irait jusqu’à décrocher la lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au nom de la lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Amane Misa/Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :** amour aveugle   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "lune" pour Lost Storms/Lulu Owl, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Pour Kira, Misa irait jusqu’à décrocher la lune, la jolie lune dont il porte le nom. Light ne lui en demande pas tant : il veut juste le véritable nom de L. Puisque justement pour Kira, tout passe par les noms…

Si c’est ce qu’il veut, elle l’obtiendra. Elle usera de toutes les facettes dont sont pourvues les femmes pour cela, s’il le faut. Elle dévoilera la face cachée de cet étrange jeune homme, dusse-t-elle y laisser encore la moitié de sa vie. Il lui restera encore bien assez de temps pour vivre un peu avec Light, ensuite. Et puis après, il ne l’oubliera jamais, elle le sait. Cette récompense lui suffira.


	5. Light, petit matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une heure de liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petit matin (v.1 : Light)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Yagami Light, L  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "5h du matin" pour Azalée Calypso (post noël ‘07)  
>  **Continuité :** du côté du tome 6 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Cinq heures du matin. L’heure à laquelle se lèvent les travailleurs et les étudiants sérieux qui commencent leur journée tôt. Yagami Light, il n’y a pas si longtemps, mettrait à profit cette heure matinale pour attraper les dernières dépêches d’information à l’autre bout du monde et les premières du Japon et châtierait quelques criminels, sous couvert d’être un étudiant modèle, de commencer à faire chauffer son cerveau et de préparer les leçons du jour, afin d’être entièrement disponible dès le premier cours.

Depuis qu’il fait partie de la cellule d’enquête sur Kira, c’est devenu impossible. Il a beau avoir la situation sous contrôle, il regrette de ne plus pouvoir tuer lui-même et devoir faire confiance à ses pantins. Maudit L.


	6. L, petit matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant même l’aube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petit matin (v.2 : L)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Yagami Light, L  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "5h du matin" pour Azalée Calypso (post noël ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cinq heures du matin. L a eu juste assez de sommeil pour reposer son organisme, son dernier repas remonte à loin et son cerveau qui se réveille réclame du glucose pour fonctionner. S’il n’était enchaîné à Light, il attaquerait déjà le petit déjeuner et d’éventuels éléments d’information arrivés de l’autre bout du monde pendant la nuit. La présence de Light à ses côtés l’empêche de se lever dès qu’il en a besoin. Mais traquer Kira vaut bien quelques sacrifices, tant pis si c’est épuisant : qu’à cela ne tienne, il le secoue.


	7. Misa/Light, Suis-je la première ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aucune autre fille avant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un beau mensonge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light\Amane Misa  
>  **Genre :** plutôt loseux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « comment Light a perdu sa virginité » pour Azalée Calypso lors d’un mème de White Day (14 mars ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Light, tu n’aimes que moi ?  
\- Hm ? Bien sûr, bien sûr.  
\- Tu as déjà couché avec une autre fille que moi ?  
\- Non, Misa, jamais. Toi seule. »

Ça pourrait être juste un beau mensonge pour faire plaisir à sa « fiancée » et la garder sous sa coupe. Mais c’est aussi la stricte vérité. Juste parce qu’il n’avait pas le temps d’y penser, au lycée, pas assez d’intérêt pour toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour. Du succès, Light en avait, et le savait. Il s’en servait parfois, mais jamais pour quoi que ce soit d’aussi compromettant : les filles se montent si vite la tête sur des questions d’amour, qu’aurait-il fait si l’une d’elles avait voulu que ça soit définitivement sérieux ? Ça n’entrait pas dans ses projets.

Alors il n’a jamais couché avec aucune, avant Misa. En ce qui le concerne d’ailleurs, le faire avec elle c’était s’assurer de son attachement à lui. Après tout, comme elle lui avait fait remarquer, ils sortaient ensemble et c’est quelque chose que les amoureux font.

Il aurait cru qu’elle attendrait le mariage pour cela, mais non : petite fille si entichée, ne voulant donner sa virginité qu’à l’homme de sa vie, elle la lui offrait, certaine d’avoir trouvé le bon.


	8. Light/Death Note, comme une maîtresse exigeante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presque comme s’il avait une maîtresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Apparences  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yagami Light, le Death Note et Amane Misa ; mention de Light/Kiyomi et Mikami/Kira  
>  **Genre :** un peu psychotique ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « le Death Note "humanisé" »  
>  pour Nelja lors d’un mème-à-gijinka (août ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 145

Avec toutes les précautions que Light prenait depuis le début pour s’en servir, le Death Note aurait aussi bien pu être sa maîtresse.

Et à vrai dire, après qu’il ait dû faire passer le Death Note de Misa à Takada et Mikami, c’était presque devenu ça pour de bon. Misa, ayant perdu toute mémoire de son association avec Kira, le regardait de travers, se croyant trompée. Lui eut-il accordé la moindre considération, il aurait trouvé sa jalousie risible : ça n’était pas une personne humaine qui occupait ses pensées, ni la jolie Takada ni le dévoué Mikami, uniquement son Death Note, l’instrument de la Justice à faire régner sur le monde.

Finalement, oui, Misa était devenue sa femme, une façade qu’il présentait aux yeux du monde pour parfaire son image, quand son cahier était le seul désir qui l’animait, un plaisir secret, soigneusement caché.


	9. Misa/Takky/Light, catfight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Ryûk a des idées bizarres à propos de la rivalité Misa/Takada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elles auraient pu faire plus...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ryūk, Yagami Light ; suggestion de Takada Kiyomi/Amane Misa  
>  **Genre :** crack/catfight!  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08) ;   
>  ici de façon bien tordue...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Les humains sont amusants, parce qu’ils sont déconcertants. C’est ce que se dit Ryūk. Ce qui est fantastique avec Yagami Light, c’est qu’il ne réagit jamais comme prévu. Ryūk n’est pas censé le hanter en ce moment, mais il lui arrive de lui jeter quelques coups d’œil en douce, à lui et à son entourage, pour se divertir un peu.

D’après ce qu’il a observé des humains, quelqu’un d’autre dans sa situation en profiterait bien. Une brune et une blonde qui se crêpent le chignon pour le même homme, il paraît que c’est excitant. Que l’intéressé serait ravi de les voir faire un match de catch dans la boue ou se battre becs et ongles et déchirer les vêtements l’une de l’autre.

Dans le cas de Takada Kiyomi et Amane Misa ? Rien de tout ça. Light s’en fiche éperdument. Et encore, s’il lui arrivait de se préoccuper de leur lutte, il préfèrerait les voir s’affronter sur le terrain mental. Qui arriverait le mieux à manipuler les autres pour se faire reconnaître comme compagne de Mr Yagami...  
Ça pourrait être instructif, sur le plan intellectuel... sauf que ça devient trop compliqué à suivre. En fait, ça serait même plutôt rasoir au possible.


	10. Light & L, Se consacrer à l'essentiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginez-vous deux grands génies répondre à de la paperasse administrative ? Oui, non, sûrement pas ? ...Sûrement pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [p] DN – Light, L – PG | L’essentiel seulement
> 
>  **Titre :** L’essentiel seulement  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light, L  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "répondre à du courrier administratif"  
>  activité proposée par Nelja pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici L-et-Light (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pendant la période auto-brainwashed  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le building prévu par L pour servir de quartier général dans la lutte contre Kira, flambant neuf, ouvre ses portes. Pendant que d’autres (et pas seulement Matsuda) remarquent avec des degrés d’émerveillement divers la taille des pièces et la technicité de l’équipement, Light, lui, pense plutôt aux permis de construire à demander en urgence, assurances, contrats pour l’eau et l’électricité, factures nombreuses, et sans doute falsifications diverses...

« Dis donc, ça a dû demander un sacré travail, tout ça.  
\- Oui, sans doute. Watari y a passé trois jours entiers.  
\- Tu n’aides jamais, à ça ?  
\- Quoi, les détails administratifs ? »

L le regarde comme s’il avait suggéré de mettre du sel dans son sacro-saint café.

« Ben non pourquoi ? »

En parlant de café, il empile un certain nombre de sucres dans sa tasse avant d’en boire une longue gorgée, le regardant curieusement.

« Et toi, d’ailleurs ? Ça t’arrive ?  
\- Mon travail à la préfecture était au service Communications et en impliquait pas mal. Mais bien sûr ça n’était qu’une couverture pour que je rejoigne l’équipe Anti-Kira. Donc...  
\- Toi non plus tu n’en fiches pas une question paperasse superflue et tu concentres tes forces sur beaucoup plus important, conclut L, légèrement.  
\- Dit comme ça... »


	11. Misa/Light, Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des marques affectives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Love bites_   
> **Auteur :**   
> **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Couple :** Amane Misa x Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :** crazy love/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "morsures"  
>  kink proposé par Plume de Plomb/Skuld pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Misa (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« He ben, ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour garder le contrôle d’une arme de destruction massive, » soupira Light à part lui.

Il connaît la mécanique du sexe et maîtrise la théorie à fond. Il n’a pas peur de faire l’amour à Misa, même s’il doit avouer que ça l’ennuie profondément.

Malgré son agressivité amoureuse, comme il s’y attendait, une fois au lit, ayant acquis la certitude que ses avances ont porté leurs fruits et qu’enfin, son fiancé va l’honorer, elle se transforme en gentille poupée attendant que ça soit lui qui fasse tout. Et elle crie.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, en revanche, c’est qu’elle étouffe ses cris en mordant fort dans son épaule. Et que le lendemain matin, elle trouve cela romantique, en prime :

« Mais Darling, tant que ça ne t’empêche pas d’écrire... moi je suis heureuse de montrer que nous sommes l’un à l’autre. ...Tu sais, la prochaine fois, tu pourras me mordre, toi. Je serais heureuse de montrer un suçon à tout le monde ! »

(Et Ryūk qui rigole dans son dos en l’entendant n’arrange rien...)

« Non, Misa, allons : ça pourrait te causer des problèmes, si ça se voie lors d’une séance photos ou un tournage ? »

Au moins, elle gobe sa fausse inquiétude et cesse de réclamer. Elle promet de faire de son mieux pour ne laisser aucune marque sur lui qui dépasserait de son beau complet-veston de brillant policier de bureau. Mais ça ne l’empêchera pas de recommencer sur des parties mieux cachées de son anatomie...


	12. L-Light-Misa, pour l'amour de la science ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment, Light est un menteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l’amour de la science ! ou de la justice ! enfin, de quelque chose en tout cas…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light\Amane Misa, L  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "- De quoi {parles-tu}, Misa ? - Ryuzaki ?!"  
>  d’après So_Yuyu">  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-tome 7  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de voyeurisme/exhibition  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« De quoi parlez-vous, Misa, Ryūzaki, enfin ?  
\- Ça me semblait très clair, à moi. Il est question de sexe, tu sais bien ce que c’est ? C’est un besoin normal pour des jeunes gens comme vous deux.  
\- Mais pas en public !  
\- Mais Light, Darling, je t’ai dit : si c’est vraiment le seul moyen qu’on ait, je suis d’accord pour faire semblant de ne pas voir Ryūzaki pendant qu’on sera ensemble.  
\- Et je ne porte qu’un intérêt scientifique à la chose. Je n’en tire pas plaisir.  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser étudier le comportement amoureux d’une jeune fille innocente pour ton enquête ! »


	13. Light vs l'équipe anti-Kira, presque trop facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dire que Light ne tient pas 'son' équipe en haute estime est un doux euphémisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’en est presque trop facile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Yagami Light, l’équipe d’investigation  
>  **Genre :** immoral  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « A quoi bon déployer ses talents d’orateur pour une  pareil plâtrée d’abrutis... »  
> d’après PresKunange pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** deuxième saison  
>  **Notes :** le fait que Light se comporte comme un connard mégalomane n’engage que lui  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pareille plâtrée d’abrutis est un don du ciel, se dit Light, drapé dans son orgueil. De brillants inspecteurs ? Il les a tous entortillés autour de son petit doigt, il en fait ce qu’il veut. Ses talents de manipulateur y sont pour beaucoup, aime-t-il penser, mais ils lui facilitent encore la tâche en ne voulant pas le soupçonner.

C’est triste pour son cher papa : s’il décrypte correctement leurs motivations, la dernière ligne d’opposition à Kira ne s’obstine pas par amour de la justice, mais par loyauté aveugle envers un seul homme. Et celui-ci disparu, ils la reportent naturellement sur lui !


	14. Light & L, la cerise sur le gâteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et le pire !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La cerise sur le gâteau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Ryūzaki’ L, Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G à PG / K~  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** L et Light (ou L/Light), « la cerise sur le gâteau »  
> pour Petite_Laitue sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : environ tome 5 peut-être ? ‘me souviens plus...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ryūzaki s’est fait apporter de ces petits gâteaux ridicules, avec un glaçage brillant et une cerise (pourtant hors saison !) sur le dessus pour décorer. Light fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer la consternation qui le gagne à chaque nouvelle excentricité de ce type.

Quand Ryūzaki mange les cerises, et uniquement les cerises, négligeant le reste des gâteaux (alors que d’habitude il finit ceux des autres pourquoi pas cette fois ?) il a du mal à contenir son exaspération. Qu’il mange les cerises si il veut, mais a-t-il vraiment besoin de les gober aussi ostentatoirement ? en faisant autant de bruit ? avec la bouche en cul-de-poule ? de manière aussi inconsciemment _obscène_ ?

Mais il n’a pas le droit de perdre son calme. Poings et lèvres serrées, Light se concentre sur son travail de recherche, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire.


	15. Light et Ryûk, American Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With Great Power Comes Great Insanity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _American Pie_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Ryūk et Light  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Ryuk et Light, « tarte aux pommes »  
> pour Petite_Laitue sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

« Elle est bien gentille, ta maman. Elle va jusqu’à apporter un dessert à son génie de fils qui étudie gentiment dans sa chambre, pour qu’il n’ait pas à se déranger en descendant lui-même chercher à grignoter à la cuisine. Je croyais que ce genre de bêtises n’arrivait qu’à la télé !   
» Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ?  
» Une tarte aux _pommes_ ? Coo-o-ool !  
» Hey ! mais non, c’est plus des pommes… quelle horreur ! Light, qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait à ces pommes, ta mère ? elles sont toutes molles ! Regarde, elles s’écrasent si je les touche ça fait splortch ! »

(C’est l’histoire d’un génie du mal forcé de subir les excentricités d’un clown gothique bleu invisible au reste du monde comme prix à payer pour refaire ce monde. Yagami Light, depuis des années, tire fierté de sa maîtrise de lui-même, maintenant mise à rude épreuve. Très rude épreuve… S’il le pouvait, se dit-il en luttant pour maintenir sa façade impassible devant une éventuelle surveillance, Ryūk serait la première personne qu’il assassinerait, rien que pour le faire _taire_.)


	16. Sôichirô et L, quelque part dans le passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a dix ans de ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelque part dans le passé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** L et Yagami Sōichirō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « L et Shoiro Yagami, Il y a 10 ans » ( _sic_ )  
> pour Fumseck_62442 sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)   
> **Continuité :** dans le passé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il y a dix ans de ça, la police japonaise a déjà eu à faire avec L, se souvient Yagami Sōichirō. Mais lui-même n’a pas fait partie de la cellule d’enquête. Il n’était pas encore assez important. Il y a dix ans de ça aussi, Light était un écolier modèle et Sayu un bébé adorable. Tout était normal.

Maintenant qu’il rencontre L en chair et en os, il réalise qu’il ne devait être qu’un adolescent, à peine sorti de l’enfance, qui jouait avec les criminels. S’ils avaient pu se rencontrer à l’époque, auraient-ils pu changer le cours de leurs histoires ?


	17. Misa & Task Force - Chaîne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des idées sur la chaîne des menottes. Que font-ils avec ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la chaîne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Misa et l’équipe anti-Kira  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ôba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « menottes » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août ’11 ; 20h00)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pendant l’arc Yotsuba  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

« Oh ces menottes, ces menottes je les déteste ! » se plaignait Misa.  
Pourquoi Matsuda se sentit-il obligé de lui demander d’en parler plus…  
« Les menottes elles-mêmes ? Pas juste la présence de Ryuuzaki ? »

Misa acquiesça et précisa :  
« Le tintement des maillons me rend folle. On dirait que Light porte plus de bijoux que moi. Et la chaîne est toujours dans le passage quand je veux me jeter dans ses bras. J’ai l’impression d’être redevenue une petite fille et de jouer à la corde à sauter. »

Un instant de silence gêné flotta. Avant d’être rompu avec pertes et fracas :  
« Avec la chaîne des menottes comme corde et Ryuuzaki et Light qui jouent avec.. ? »  
Aizawa voyait la scène se peindre beaucoup trop clairement à son goût.  
« Matsuda, par pitié, _tais-toi_ ! »


	18. Light & Ryûk, Pas un pion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui utilise qui ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il n’est pas un pion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Yagami Light et Ryūk  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Regardez-la aujourd’hui, elle-même rangée au service des Shinigami! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plutôt début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au service des shinigami, Yagami Light ? Quelle absurdité, rétorque-t-il, plein de mépris, quand Ryuk le complimente sur son travail de destruction et avance cette idée. Il ne sera jamais le pion de personne. Il est le roi et le joueur. Il bouge l’échiquier à sa guise. Ce sont les shinigami qui sont à son service, pas l’inverse !

Il a toujours su qu’il était différent, qu’il valait mieux que le commun de la populace. Aujourd’hui, il le prouve et il accomplit son destin. Ryūk le considérait peut-être comme un jouet, mais il va retourner le jeu à son avantage.


	19. Higuchi, Misa, Matsuda - L'air de rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'on fait d'un poignet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’air de rien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Higuchi, Amane Misa (Matsuda Tōta)  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ōba & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Je vais me faire ton manager !" »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc Yotsuba  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ton manager, plaisante Higuchi en essayant d’emballer Misa, il ne serait pas un peu mou du poignet ?

Le pauvre Matsuda lui a fait une triste impression. D’accord, il ne brille pas par sa virilité, mais il ne se comporte pas en théière pour autant. À vrai dire il ne brille pas tout court, mais c’est une autre affaire.  
Higuchi d’ailleurs la tient elle-même pour pas très brillante. Candidement, pour flatter son bête ego de mâle, elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu….

\- Oh, non. Au contraire même !  
…ni le double sens qu’elle glisse l’air de rien.


End file.
